Indigo Fox
Pre-Entropy History None Post -Entropy History Sharmila Jain began life learning of one thing: Everyone can go screw themselves. Even though officially India has abandoned the caste system, the after effects still continue, if one were to call them that. Being so Sharmila was born to a very poor family with a father that tried but could not succeed at anything and a mother who regularly took on lovers. She has several siblings, of which, she saw two essentially sold either by arranged marriage or to pay off a debt. She learned very quickly that this world owed you nothing. Doesn't mean you can't smile when you take it from it though. From an early age she learned how to hide, first from her parents then from her community. By the time she was 7 she was an accomplished thief. Mostly she stole basics, food, medicine, clothing, anything she or her family might need. She also learned quickly not to let her family know that she got it at all. When she was 16 she had saved enough to start out on her own, which was good. She saw her father sizing her up for marriage proposals. The fact she had grown up as a beautiful young woman did not help her situation. She left her craphole of a city and made her way to New Svarn Mandir, the largest city in her provence. There she found what she needed. She stole, making bigger and bigger heists, each time using her gains to fund her image as a well to do woman living the good life. She bought or stole silks, the finest fashions, and men's hearts. Her best score came when she was burglarizing a lab. A contact found her and sought her out for industrial espionage. She agreed to a hearty sum for the job and infiltrated easily. While she was looking for the requested stand alone server to get the needed data, she found a stand with an experimental skin suit. She stole the plans, the data from the computer, and the suit before getting away scot free. She spent months going over the suits specifics. Just as the information she found said, the suit was designed military spycraft. micro holograph cameras and projectors created a near invisible camouflage. Static accelerators and other experimental devices created a "spider suit" allowing her to cling to any solid surface. The Face mask (full face coverage was required for the invisibility) came with a suite of sensing equipment designed to find laser sensors, tracking devices, and even other suits. It was perfect, but it needed flair. Using more of the unique material and making more (she stole the chemical formulas for the material as well) she added a tail and ears to the suit. She liked it. It was campy to be sure, but it built a name and a reputation that could not be traced back to her if she did it right. Now she could really open up for business, or rather for the Indigo Fox. Using her skinsuit she would get into just about anything and steal what she wanted. That all changed when she found that one of the most powerful men in the city, not only ran a child prostitution/porn ring, he was a meta controlling these kids. (Khel Maastar). She used her abilities to uncover as much evidence to put this man away for as long as possible. When the police refused to believe her story (she found the Chief of police himself to deliver her proof) she went back to get more. She ended up confronting Khel Maastar, saving twenty children he was processing at the time, and threw him out of a window. The children told the press how the Indigo Fox had saved them. Suddenly she was both the Batman of her town and the boogey man. The corrupt officials who ran the town (including the police chief) demanded her immediate arrest. She knew she could not stay long and live. Suddenly she was hero, and heroes did not last long there. Not that she minded but she needed to rework her identity. Using her ill gotten gains, she created another identity for herself, this time in her real name, though she was now an Indian and "American Citizen." (False documents) She immigrated to American to the first place she found that she knew no one there, Princess City Ohio. She used the last of her funds to create a company that she could milk for resources. The key technology she revolutionizes is wearable tech. (Yes she is still using the stolen data or at least parts of it.) Some of her new tech boys are unknowingly updating her suit. When she is not dealing with corporate issues and acting like a spoiled trust fund girl trying to "make good," she spends most of her time upgrading her suit and protecting the people either through traditional crime fighting or through infiltration. Her favorite is infiltration. Two of her company employees figured out who she is. First was the low level tech genius, Mary Sinclaire, who put two and two together. The other Fred Samson, her front desk eye candy has been paid a hefty sum to go with her on this. As she is helping his little brother with his cancer treatments and actively goes after anyone dealing in human trafficking, Fred is a happy to do it. The two act as her advisers and her agents of excuses. It seemed Princess City already had at least on hero there, Doctor Auric. He watched her from afar, deciding if she was a hero or criminal. In essence she was both but seemed more like a hero. He was about to confront her when the both of them got the call to protect Galactica from Green Man. Since then they have booth been active members of Flight of Champions on opposite sides of the tactics. She and Dr. Auric have worked on her gadgets and her health. Her early years have played chaos with her lymphatic system and she has to keep an eye on her symptoms but she is not worried. They have a close friendship others have mistaken for a romance but neither of them admits to. She is actually attracted to Illuminator but knows he is unavailable. Powers and Abilities Powers none known Abilities Sharmila is an expert thief, one of the worlds greatest. She is deft at slight of hand, burglary, and distraction. She knows how to play a room. She has also become a good actress as she is also a good impostor, something she learned keeping multiple identities. In business, she could be better but she runs her company enough for it to be successful. Strength level Indigo Fox has the normal strength of a woman her size who engages in rigorous regular exercise. Weaknesses Indigo Fox has several health issues that are currently being monitored. Paraphernalia Equipment: Fox suit: the suit creates the illusion of perfect camoflage, making her almost invisble. The normal color of the suit, even when not activated, blends in with shadows and dark areas easily. The mask comes with an array of sensors for detecting survailence equipment and other traps. It was designed to also detect somone else wearing a similar suit. Micro static generators also allow her to walk or crawl on any surface as sure footed as a level ground. She can scale walls and ceilings easily. Transportation: None known. Weapons: None. She does not believe in weapons, though she is a good hand to hand combatant. Common Enemies Khel Maastar Dr. Spyrox Soverign Sorcerer Broker Madame Satan Leviathan Mortar and Pestle Common Allies Flight of Champions Doctor Auric Columbia Illuminator Cheetah Pop Rock Captain Carnelian Trivia *Is a practicing vegetarian. Thinks vegan is taking it a bit too far. *devoted yoga practitioner. Thinks most westerners do it wrong and are kind of blind idiots but all the better to pilfer *Is attracted to Illuminator even though he is both in a relationship and gay. *Has spices shipped in from India on a regular basis. She puts a burning hot sauce on her tofu-dogs which makes most americans run screaming. *Will always protect children but under no circumstances does she want one of her own. Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Tech Related Characters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Flight of Champions Category:Hindi Characters